


The Keyblade of Four Heavenly Dragons

by Eiidachan



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiidachan/pseuds/Eiidachan
Summary: A fan art of the Yu4 wielding their keyblades.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkOne121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/gifts).

> I'm back with one of my fan arts! This time, I decided to draw the boys wielding their respective keyblades. It's hard, but I'm quite satisfied with this work! I'm gonna do more later!

[Yuya's Keyblade](https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Yuya-s-Keyblade-810375187)

[Yuto's Keyblade](https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Yuto-s-Keyblade-810375614)

[Yugo's Keyblade](https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Yugo-s-Keyblade-810375925)

[Yuri's Keyblade](https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Yuri-s-Keyblade-810376215)


	2. Sora and Odd-Eyes

<https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Sora-and-Odd-Eyes-819502174>

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about the keyblade designs.


End file.
